A media service, such as a subscriber television service, provides end users of the service with access to media content, typically by way of a graphical user interface (“GUI”). A common feature included in such a GUI is a keyword search feature that allows an end user to search for media content by entering text input into the keyword search feature.
Unfortunately, a keyword search may seem frustrating and/or inefficient to an end user. For example, the end user may lack necessary information to perform a keyword search (e.g., the end user may not remember the name of a particular actor he or she would like to enter as a keyword search term, etc.), and/or may experience difficulty or inconvenience entering keywords (e.g., on a small touch screen keypad of a mobile device such as a smartphone).